pvpgnfandomcom-20200214-history
Command Groups
In depth look at the command_groups.conf Command Groups Configuration File Format of this file is simple. There are 8 different groups. Each line must start with the group number followed by as many commands as you wish. Group '1' is common user commands and can be used by any user. Rights to use commands in Groups '2' through '8' must be given to a user using the /commandgroups or /cg command. usage /cg [] ie. /cg list pvpgnplayer <-- list the current command groups for user ie. /cg add pvpgnplayer 234 <-- adds groups 2, 3, & 4 to user ie. /cg del pvpgnplayer 24 <-- deletes groups 2 & 4 from user If the following commands were done, pvpgnplayer would have access to commands in groups 1 & 3 Commands not listed in this file will be deactivated by the server FILE MODE: Add the following line to your user file to get access to all groups: "BNET\\auth\\command_groups"="255" For regular users to be able to use the regualr commands make sure to use the updated 'bnetd_default_user' file SQL MODE: Issue the following commands to get access to all groups: ALTER TABLE BNET ADD COLUMN auth_command_groups VARCHAR(128) default '1'; UPDATE BNET SET auth_command_groups='255' WHERE uid='youruserid' For regular users to be able to use the reqular commands issue the following command: UPDATE BNET SET auth_command_groups='1' WHERE uid='0' [ <...>] NOVOX NOVOX NOVOX NOVOX can someone fix this please there use to be a list of each cg group etc Regular commands usable by all users 1 /c /clan 1 /f /friends 1 /me 1 /msg /whisper /w /m /r /reply 1 /status /users /lusers 1 /who /whois /whereis /where /whoami 1 /beep /nobeep 1 /version /copyright /warrenty /license 1 /uptime /stats /astat /time 1 /channel /join /rejoin 1 /away /dnd /ignore /squelch /unignore /unsquelch 1 /watch /unwatch /watchall /unwatchall 1 /news /games /channels /chs /admins 1 /logout /quit /exit 1 /ladderinfo 1 /timer /quota 1 /help 1 /mail 1 /motd 1 /tos 1 /bitsinfo 1 /latency /ping /p 1 /topic Operator commands These commands require the user to be one of the following: Server Admin - admin status set to true - use --> /admin + *can /aop users for any channel *can /op & /deop users for any channel *can /kick /ban & /unban users for any channel *can /vop users for any channel *can /voice & /devoice users for any channel Server Operator - operator status set to true - use --> /operator + *can /op & /deop users for any channel *can /kick /ban & /unban users for any channel *can /voice & /devoice users for any channel Channel Admin - admin status for channel set to true - use --> /aop *can /aop users for the channel they are admin of *can /op & /deop users for the channel they are admin of *can /kick /ban & /unban users for the channel they are admin of *can /vop users for the chnnel they are admin of *can /voice & /devoice users for the channel they are admin of Оператор канала статус оператора на канале значение true - используйте --> /op *can /op & /deop пользователей канала они оператор *can /кик /бан и /разбанили пользователей канала они оператор *может, голосовые и /войса пользователей канала они оператор Вы должны быть в канал, который вы хотите дать или взять оператором канала или канала Admin статус тоже. ** /aop /op & /deop ** P.S. теперь вы можете иметь более одного оператора и/или администратора на канал. Нет необходимости, чтобы все администраторы серверов. 1 /kick /ban /разбанили /op /deop /aop /голос /войса /ПСО /devop /tmpop /умеренная Commands with limits Although set to Group '1', these command have the following limitations for users. /admin-con & /admin-addr /admin-chpass are not real commands. Without 'enable_conn_all = true' in bnetd.conf, only users with access to /admin-con may use the /con or /connections. 1 /connections /con Without 'hide_addr = false' in bnetd.conf, only users with access to /admin-addr will see IP Numbers. 1 /games /finger /gameinfo Users may use /chpass on themselves, but require access to /admin-chpass to change others. Users may use /netinfo on themselves, but require access to /admin-addr to see others info. 1 /netinfo /chpass /admin-con & /admin-addr /admin-chpass are not real commands. Access to these commands gives more info for the following commands: /connections /con /games /finger /gameinfo /netinfo /chpass as described above. 6 /admin-con /admin-addr /admin-chpass Command Groups Access Required All the following do not require Server Admin Status. They are all locked out for regular users and require access to the Group to Use. Use the /cg command to assign groups to users. 2 /realmann /ann /announce 3 /serverban /ipban 4 /kill /killsession /addacct /lockacct /unlockacct 5 /ladderactivate # 5 /rank_all_accounts Access to group '6' allows users to not only make others Server Admins & Server Operators but will allow them to make themselves Server Admin & Server Operator. 6 /operator /admin /flag /tag 7 /set /commandgroups /cg /clearstats 8 /shutdown /rehash End of Command Groups File Category:Administration